Flesh and Blood by Chance
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: "Something in your eyes was so inviting Something in your smile was so exciting Something in my heart told me I must have you Strangers in the night Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away." -Frank Sinatra, Strangers in the Night(1966)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Look who's here with a new story (Even though I really should be working on my other stories)! This story is a little idea I got out of nowhere really one day….okay you caught me I may have been half watching an episode of 'The Nanny' while writing for my other stories call 'Kissing Cousins', if you aren't familiar with the show or just the episode it's an episode where Fran falls in love with a rich doctor she meets at a wedding and finds out he is her cousin. Okay so maybe the idea isn't completely my own but I still think it could be an interesting idea to play out. Other things I cannot take full credit for are the name of this story and the song used in the description, the name actually came from the clever mind of RoseTintsMyWorld97 (thanks for the help!) and the description song lyrics are from Frank Sinatra's 1966 album and title song "Strangers in the Night" and we all know I don't own Rocky Horror. Now enough rambling let's open the cover and turn to the first page shall we? Please enjoy!**_

 **-One-**

Far away in a galaxy known by few and visited by none there was a planet named Transexual that was covered by white beaches and a glimmering violet ocean. Unlike the planet known as Earth this planet never saw the sun but instead had two moons that lit it day and night, a soft white moon that bathed the shores and homes and buildings in shimmering silvery rays by day and a pale blue moon which cast a calming and soothing darkness over everything and everyone by night. It was during the time when the pale blue moon was at its highest that along one beach everything was still and quiet as people in houses slept or readied for work, however in one house things were anything but quiet.

Inside the house's kitchen a man and a woman stood facing each other, the woman was petite in size with fair skin, grass green eyes, full pink lips painted red and blonde hair that hung over her shoulders straight as and an arrow. The man on the other hand was tall and very lean with pale skin, dark blue eyes and black hair that was cut short and almost shaggily. The pair were leering at each other and taking turns screaming insults and accusations as loud as they could with no consent for anyone else that could hear.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating on you! Maybe if you were home more often you wouldn't have these ridiculous thoughts Onyx! How the hell do I know YOU haven't been cheating!"

The man, Onyx, narrowed his eyes leaning on the counter between them.

"How can you accuse me of being the one cheating Alice?! I'm gone so often because I'm working to make the money that keeps this damn roof over your head and puts food in the fridge to feed us and our son!"

The woman, Alice, growled pointing her finger into her husband's chest.

"How do I know you haven't been screwing around with any of the bimbos that walk around that palace in those domestic uniforms?!"

Onyx swatted her hand away pointing at her stomach.

"How do I know that thing is mine and not some man whore you picked up after one of the palace parties?!"

Alice's face turned red with anger as she started screaming insults and names at him. As the argument raged on in the kitchen upstairs in a room bathed in the soft glow of the moon a little boy no more than two with hair like blonde cornsilk and eyes that were sapphire blue sat in his bed clutching his blanket close as he stared at the door and listened to his parents raised voices down stairs tears in his eyes. After a few more minutes of yelling it all stopped and the sounds of footsteps came up the stairs to his door before it opened to revile his father stone faced with a red mark on his cheek.

Wordlessly Onyx walked into the room and opened the closet grabbing a bag and stuffing most of the boy's clothes into it before zipping it and setting it on the floor as he walked to the side of the bed holding his arms out.

"Come here Riff."

The child, Riff, looked at his father questioningly but pushed his blanket off and got to his feet hugging his toy dog close as he was scooped into his father's arms and held close in a hug before Onyx leaned down and grabbed the bag and walked from the room. As they passed the kitchen Riff could see his mother in the kitchen with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face as she cried, seeing his mother crying Riff whimpered and reached over his father's shoulder for her.

"Mama."

Alice visibly flinched but closed her eyes looking away causing Riff's whimper to turn into a hiccupped sob.

"Mama! Mama!"

Alice turned away covering her ears as Onyx grabbed another bag and opened the door looking down at his son.

"Mama is staying here Riffy, you and I are going to visit your aunt Patricia for awhile."

Riff sniffled looking up at his father with wet eyes before looking back at his mother as they left the house the door closing behind them. Onyx and Riff stayed in the house along a secluded shore with Onyx's younger sister Patricia, her husband and cousin Richard, their son Cosmo who was 3, and their daughter Nation who was almost a year old, for about a week until Onyx found a small two bedroom apartment in the city. With it being only Riff and his father Patricia watched Riff during the day until he was old enough to begin school at public school, seeing as Onyx didn't make enough to send him to the private pre-academy school he and Alice had planned on sending him too, and it quickly became apparent the boy had a knack for sciences, as well as the fact that he and Cosmo often competed for the place at the top of the class but were never above helping each other.

Meanwhile back across the city Alice found out being the single mother of a fiery toddler wasn't a basket of roses, the child would fall into bouts of colickie fits where she would cry for hours until she tired herself out. As she got older Alice couldn't deny that the girl she'd named Magenta took after Onyx's sister with her bright red hair, emerald green eyes and independant soul. Magenta wasn't top of her class, or really even average, she struggled a little to keep up with the things the private pre-academy taught her. The siblings grew up with two very different lives but one thing they had in common was the sole fact that neither knew they had a sibling just across the city.

 _ **A/N2: Okay so I know this chapter seems a little rough and choppy and let me tell you I didn't put much thought into the beginning because i was eager to get to the part where the pair meet for the first time so i apologize for this messy and shaky start I hope it will get better from here, thanks for reading and don't forget to review if you liked!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Well if you're reading this that means you tolerated the first chapter enough to come back for the second chapter, and I thank you for it. My mind has been buzzing between this story and another one I'm planning, I won't tell but I'll give you the hint that it has to do with a jukebox, so I'm hoping this chapter is better than the first. I've learned that it becomes easier to distinguish one part from another if they are separated so any time you see ~X~ across the middle of the page that means I'm switching from Riff's part to Magenta's (or vise versa). Now then with all that out of the way shall we open the book once again on a new chapter?**_

 **-Two-**

The alarm on the night stand buzzed loudly making Riff groan and roll over pulling his pillow over his head to try and block the annoying sound, when that failed he growled and kicked his foot up so it collided with the bottom of the mattress of a top bunk.

"Cosmo you damned alarm is going off!"

After a moment of no response he growled kicking the other side of the top bunk a little lighter. Riff was currently staying with his aunt, uncle and cousin's for a couple days until he heard back from a job offer at the palace, normally he would sleep alone in Cosmo's bedroom while the siblings shared Nation's room but currently Nation's room was being repainted so it was unable to be used.

"Natty wake your arse of a brother up so the rest of us can sleep."

Again there was no response making him raise his leg again to kick the mattress when the door opened making him look over to find Nation standing in her work uniform of a green dress and a white coat, her fiery curls had been tamed into a bun atop her head, her forest green eyes were lined expertly with dark moss green eyeliner and she was holding a folder of some kind in her hand.

"Riff what are you doing? That's your alarm, Cosmo and I got up two hours ago."

Riff blinked a couple times before bolting upright grabbing the little alarm clock reading it then cursing as he scrambled out of bed.

"Why didn't one of you wake me sooner?! I have to be at the palace in 15 minutes!"

Nation watched as he dashed around grabbing clothes, making sure they were his not Cosmo's, before he stopped looking at her.

"Shoo, I can't change with you standing there."

Nation rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly Riff I'm your cousin besides I wouldn't fancy a look at you cause I've got Cosmo."

Riff rolled his eyes walking over to her and grabbing her hand moved her to the hall outside the door.

"Then stay out here, the last thing I want is him getting the wrong idea."

Nation laughed remembering the last time Cosmo had gotten the wrong impression, Riff had just discovered he'd passed all his college classes leaving all his teacher's expectations in the dust and she's jumped up hugging him and kissed his cheek making Cosmo growl and once she let go of Riff her brother had congratulated him before smacking him upside the head. Riff shook his head at his cousin taking his hand back.

"Honestly Nation of I had a sister like you-"

He was cut off as Cosmo came into the hall looking between them before walking to Nation's side kissing her temple drawing a smile and a giggle from her.

"Better hurry Riff you only have 10 minutes."

Riff cursed loudly again before disappearing into the room slamming the door, ignoring his aunt yelling at him to not slam them from down stairs, as the siblings descended the stairs and went to the kitchen. After hastily getting dressed Riff raced down to the kitchen intending to just get a drink and grab some toast but stopped when his aunt grabbed him by the arm, despite being a good foot shorter than him she was strong enough to make him stop and look at her.

"Good morning aunt Pat."

He swiftly kissed her cheek expecting her to release him but she didn't making him look at her confused so she smiled.

"You're sitting down and eating breakfast, I won't have you heading off to a job on an empty stomach."

Riff grumbled under his breath but sat at the counter where his cousins were standing, Nation trying to hide a smile behind her glass of orange and blueberry juice, Riff wrinkled his nose at her drink choice he could never understand how she could drink or eat things she did and not be pregnant but he never said anything mostly out of worry of getting smacked upside the head again. Shaking his head he began to scarf the food on the plate in front of him making his aunt roll her eyes.

"Riff Raff Onyx Vitus slow down before you choke!"

Riff looked at his aunt.

"But aunt Pat I'll be late if I-"

"Listen to her Riff, it'll just be easier if you do believe me."

Riff looked at his uncle who was reading the paper at the table then sighed slowing down a little until he was finished and his dishes were in the sink.

"There done. I'll see you guys tonight."

As he spoke he kissed his aunt's cheek making her smile before watching him leave with Cosmo and Nation close behind. After a walk that seemed to take ages across the beach to the city Riff waved to his cousin's as they went to the Moonlight Family Health Clinic where they were working as doctors before he hurried off to the Palace in the heart of the city. Once he arrived he was shown to the throne room which was inhabited by two other people, a young man not much older than Riff's 20 years with curly raven black hair, moss green eyes, red painted lips, wearing a black sequined corset, black panties, red garter belts and fishnets, and a pair of red high heels. The other was a girl a little younger that was slender but had curves and a little roundness still in her face, brown hair that reached her middle back even from its ponytail on her head, baby pink lips, wearing an extremely short black dress that hung off one shoulder, and a pair of black heels as she sat in the young man's lap.

Riff bowed very low with his right hand over his heart in a loose fist being sure to bend at the waist as though he had a corset on while his left hand was on his lower back.

"My prince, young Furter, I humbly apologize for my tardiness."

There was no answer for a moment apart from the sound of the girl standing before the young man stood as well walking over to Riff so his heels clicked on the marble floor. Riff swallowed thickly but kept his eyes on the floor not moving from his position as the red heels stopped before him.

"Straighten up Riff Raff, no need to be so formal it's just like collage only we are back on Transexual."

Riff slowly came out of the bow looking at the prince.

"Exactly Frank, we are back on Transexual and I could get in trouble if the wrong person seen me diverting from proper edicate."

Frank waved the comment off smiling like a Cheshire Cat as he put a hand on Riff's shoulder.

"But that doesn't matter, right now what matters is getting you settled into the lab where you'll be working. You started on a good day, we just had a new domestic start as well."

Riff looked confused as he let Frank lead him out of the room with the girl following behind like a trained puppy.

"Why is that important to know? Domestics come and go all the time."

Frank's smile turned into a smirk.

"Because Riff if you request it you can have any of the girls you wish spend the evening with you, they cannot refuse or else they get fired. Mumsy made sure each one has had the birth control shot that lasts until they are 21 so there's no need to be careful."

As he finished speaking the trio stopped outside a pair of double doors in a mostly white hallway.

"Here is the lab, you'll begin an hour after the waking moon rises and you are finished when it sets unless you want to stay longer. You get breaks throughout the day which you can do as you wish, meals will be served down the hall in the kitchen where you can scope out the domestics and many of the other servants from time to time. Here is your first week's wage, you'll get paid every week and if you have more questions ask the others or I will pop in the labs from time to time."

All Riff could do was nod not wanting to interrupt Frank who now looked over his shoulder at the girl who was standing quietly watching Riff with childish brown eyes, when Frank seen this he smiled wide again motioning her over to his side wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"How rude of me not to introduce you two. Riff this is my human groupie Laura, Laura this is Riff Raff Vitus we went to collage together."

Laura gave a small smile nodding to Riff.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Riff nodded once to her with a faint smile.

"Likewise Laura."

Frank smiled and clasped his hands together making them both look at him.

"Alright Riff we will leave you to get to work, I expect amazing work from you!"

With that Frank left with Laura on his arm making Riff growl and shake his head. Despite Frank being the prince of the planet Riff hated him for all the rumors and stories he'd heard and learned to be true about Frank, he had frequent sexual partners of both genders and rarely kept any of them around longer than a few days and guessing by how the human girl acted she was going to be thrown aside soon. Shaking his head Riff turned and entered the lab eager to distract himself.

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~

Magenta yawned widely as she leaned on the counter of the empty kitchen ignoring the cup of coffee she'd made herself. She'd been up since the waking moon first started rising waiting for her mother to get home from work before she left for her first day of work as a palace domestic but so far her mother hadn't come home. She was just getting ready to leave when the door opened and Alice walked in looking tired but she smiled looking over her daughter placing a light hand on her cheek.

"You look beautiful dear."

Magenta gave a small smile leaning into her mother's hand.

"I'm a domestic, I don't need to look pretty."

Alice chuckled kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Cheeky this morning."

Magenta smiled more before biting her lip.

"Mama, will I have to worry about _him_?"

Alice looked at her daughter carefully examining her eyes before shaking her head and gently cupping Magenta's face.

"No my darling, he already has a toy so he won't even look at you. You'll be just fine I promise."

Magenta felt worry still twisting her stomach but she smiled and relaxed a little as Alice kissed her forehead.

"Now then you should hurry so you aren't late, don't want to make a bad first impression on Mrs. Roxy do we?"

Magenta shook her head and after kissing her mother's cheek left the house softly closing the door behind her. Once she was gone Alice sighed heavily rubbing her temples as she walked to the kitchen and looked at the photo taped to the fridge, it was a photo of Onyx, herself and Patricia with Richard before either Cosmo or Riff were born back when Patricia and herself had been friends. Looking the picture over Alice shook her head turning away as just the thought of Onyx and Riff made the small toddler's screams for her echo in her ears.

Magenta made her way across the beach to the city watching as the shore vanished behind buildings and the sidewalks slowly filled with people but thinned as she got close to the palace. Once there she was led by a guard to a wing across from the labs where a woman was standing waiting. She was dressed in the same uniform Magenta was, a black dress that had a white collar and sleeve cuffs that buttoned up the front and stopped at her lower thigh, her blonde hair was neatly put up in a bun and her blue eyes were lined with dark eye makeup.

"You must be Magenta, yes?"

Magenta found herself only able to nod at the woman's thick accent, it wasn't uncommon for a few people to have slight German-ish accents but this woman's was full blown. The woman smiled walking around her looking her over before stopping so they were face to face and offering her hand.

"Vonderful, I am Emmaline Arling but everyvne calls me 'Roxy'."

Magenta shook her hand with a small smile, at least this woman seemed nice enough. Roxy nodded once taking her hand back then turned on her heel and snapped her fingers as she began walking making Magenta blink then hurry to catch up.

"Our jobs as domestics is fairly easy, ve clean the palace in sections so a new section every day. Ve vork from dawn to moonset vhere ve are need, you vill get a list of days und vhere you vill clean. Breaks are given every 4 hours und meals are eaten in the kitchen vith the other servants und scientists."

Magenta nodded making mental notes of all this information as she followed Roxy to a door and held it open.

"Before you may begin however there is something you must do. This vay please."

Magenta stepped into the room and looked around seeing a medical bench and a cart with a few needles, bandages and cotton swabs. Roxy closed the door and helped her up onto the bench before sitting in a small wooden chair next to it crossing her legs as she pulled a file from her breasts and began filing her nails. Magenta bit her lip eyes darting to the needles filled with two different liquids, one clear pink and the other sort of foggy clear, catching the girl's nerves glances Roxy smiled.

"Do not vorry darling, just a little pinch and done."

Magenta looked at the other woman fear still in her green eyes.

"What are they for?"

Roxy looked at the younger girl like she was crazy as she stopped filing her nails.

"They are birth control injections, so you don't become, vhat is the vord, pregnant."

Magenta now looked terrified at the needles.

"How would I get pregnant?! I'm a domestic not a bed mate!"

Roxy gave her a pity filled look shaking her head.

"Oh you poor darling, you have no idea. It is like this, if one of the men request you lay vith them you do it, no choice or complaining or else."

Magenta felt tears in her eyes, normally she wasn't shaken by the sexual drive of everyone on the planet but now being somewhere new and within arms reach of Prince Frank who had a reputation for being the pure embodiment of sex made her very scared. Seeing the tears Roxy took her hand squeezing it.

"Don't cry darling, the Prince rarely looks our vay vhen he has a play thing, as I hear it he has a pair of cousins."

Magenta nodded wiping her eyes and stealing herself as the doors opened and a woman not much older than her own 18 years, maybe 20 at most, with red hair, green eyes, red painted lips and a green dress under her white coat, came into the room making Roxy give a curt nod.

"McKinley."

The woman looked Roxy in the eye giving a sneer.

"Arling."

Without another look at Roxy the woman walked to the cart and picked up the pink filled needle giving Magenta a soft smile.

"Hello, my name is Nation McKinley. I'm sorry to say but I'll need you to kindly remove your dress so we can give you the shot."

Magenta didn't quite hear what she was being told as she looked into the other woman's eyes, they seemed familiar but she was sure she'd never met this woman before.

"Do I know you?"

Nation met her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't think so, I'm only here for a little while and the Queen will be mad if you don't get these shots dear so please the dress."

Magenta nodded and unbuttoned her dress before pulling it off, once it was off Nation took one of the cotton swabs and dipped it in a dish before rubbing it over a spot on Magenta's hip.

"This is going to hurt a little."

Quickly Nation put the needle in and injected the pink contents then removed the needle before quickly replacing it with the foggy clear one and injecting it. Once it was gone she carefully removed the needle and pressed the swab to the tiny prick spot to stop it from bleeding.

"There all done, now this lasts until your 21 birthday after which if you choose we can inject you with a higher level dose."

Magenta nodded putting her dress back on and buttoning it up watching Nation closely.

"Your mother, is her name Patricia Vitus?"

Nation blinked before looking at her and nodding.

"Yes, well it used to be before she married my father and took the last name McKinley."

Magenta smiled happy she'd finally connected the dots of why this woman looked familiar.

"My mom used to be friends with your mom, Alice Deweather."

Nation suddenly looked concerned but tried to cover it.

"Oh your Alice's daughter, my cousin."

Magenta nodded.

"Yeah, well I was before my dad left us before I was born."

A tint of red dusted Nation's cheeks but she smiled heading for the door.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I have to go I'm needed back at work, I'll see you."

With that she left closing the door behind her making Roxy roll her eyes.

"Alvays stuck up that one, her brother is not any better. Involved as they are it is a vonder they have jobs."

Magenta looked at Roxy confused as she was led from the room and back down the hall.

"What do you mean?"

Roxy smiled taking a cigarette from her pocket along with a lighter and lit it before offering Magenta one making the girl shake her head.

"Vell they are siblings as I said but they are also lovers."

Magenta's eyes widened ready to burst from her skull.

"You mean they are insetsuous?!"

Roxy nodded taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Exactly darling, disgusting habit really I don't see vhy the Queen leaves it legal."

Magenta nodded but didn't say anything as Roxy looked at her watch then pointed to a set of doors with her cigarette.

"Listen darling I have to get to vork but it is your break, go in there und get something to eat und talk to some of the others. There is another domestic named Ariel that vill help you find vhere you vill vork today, you can not miss her she has pink hair."

Magenta nodded and turned to that Roxy but the other woman was already down the hall making her shake her head then take a deep breath before entering the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~

Riff picked at the plate of food in front of him on the table, it wasn't anything fancy like the royal family are but it wasn't mush either just salad with grilled chicken and apple cubes, some sort of pasta dish, steamed vegetables and a choice of drinks. He sighed pushing the plate away reading his elbows on the table, so far things hadn't gone all that well with his job because since he was so young the older scientists gave him mostly paperwork to do and didn't listen to his suggestions on their projects. He watched as the doors opened from time to time and other servants would come in, more often domestics fresh from cleaning the palace but now and again he'd see a butler or guard, as he was about to get up and leave to return to the lab early when the doors opened again and another domestic walked in but this one was different, she looked overwhelmed and unsure but mostly she was beautiful.

Riff watched as she looked around at the gathering of servants before following the pair of domestics ahead of her to get food but once she had her plate she stood frozen unsure where to go. After thinking carefully for a moment Riff got to his feet and went to her.

"Excuse me."

She jumped surprised by his sudden appearance and looked at him with wide green eyes that would make any emerald look like a plain rock, her deep pink lips were full and her skin like handcrafted porcelain and her hair was a wild mane of auburn curls. Mentally shaking himself he remembered he was offering her help.

"There is an open seat over there at that table if you want to sit."

She closely examined his face and he could swear she seen her relax as she nodded and followed him back to the table and sat down beside him giving a small smile.

"Thank you."

He nodded with a faint smile of his own before he offered his hand.

"I'm Riff Raff Vitus, a new biochemistry scientist for the lab."

She smiled a breathtaking smile and placed her hand in his then blushed faintly when he kissed her knuckles.

"I'm Magenta Deweatber, I'm a new domestic."

Riff smiled still holding her hand but neither seemed to mind as he looked into her eyes.

"What's a beautiful gem like you doing working as a palace domestic?"

Magenta blushed deeper using her free hand to pick up an apple cube and examine it before sighing.

"My mother was a personal domestic to the Queen in her younger days so she thought I could do good as a domestic, that and I barely scraped by in the private schools she sent me to."

Riff gently squeezed her hand making her give a smile again looking at him leaning on her free hand.

"How is it I've never met you but I feel like I know you?"

Riff shrugged but looked into her eyes, his darting to her lips briefly, leaning a little closer to her.

"I don't know but I know what you mean, I feel like I've met you before too."

Magenta bit her lip but smiled, sure she'd had boyfriends through the years but none of them made her heart jump just by looking at her and none of them looked at her this way with tenderness and admiration rather than lust and longing. Looking at their hands she carefully moved her's so their fingers were interlaced, Riff felt his throat go dry as she smiled at him and actually held his hand moving a little closer. Suddenly a bell of sorts rang and everyone in the kitchen began to leave making the pair move apart a little blushing faintly, a girl with pink hair and a domestic's uniform came over looking at Magenta.

"You must be the new girl, come on that's our sign that break is over so you're cleaning with me today."

Riff watched as Magenta gave his hand a final squeeze before letting it go and following the girl out of the kitchen. It took him a moment after she'd left to realize he was alone in the kitchen making him shake his head to clear it before heading back to the lab but during the walk back he couldn't get her out of his head, being a logical man and fully studying in sciences and biochemistry Riff never used to believe in something so childish as love at first sight but as he reached the lab and found Magenta cleaning the hall with a few other girls he began to question if it was really so childish.

 _ **A/N2: yay another chapter! And I liked this one better than the first, please don't be too mad about my horrible typing of a German accent I am not good with typing accents that's why I tend not to do them but I don't think Roxy will be in the story too much so don't worry you won't need to put up with it much. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! I'd like to thank RoseTintsMyWorld97 and FireandBloodandKittens for their reviews they made me happy to know someone likes my story, I hope you keep reading and reviewing and any new readers thanks for stopping by!**

 **-Three-**

"I'm telling you Cosmo it had to be her, she knew who mother was and she said her father left before she was born."

Riff paused in walking to his shared room hearing the siblings arguing in hushed voices in the bathroom. Stepping carefully to avoid spots on the floor that creaked Riff made his way to the door and peeked inside looking down at once as he found Nation standing in her undergarments with her hands in her hips. He heard Cosmo take a step closer to her then a small sound like a sigh and a purr making Riff glance up and see Cosmo had one hand on her cheek and the other on her side.

"It's okay Nation, if that's all she knew we can get by with that we aren't at the palace often enough for her to see us, just relax."

Nation didn't say anything at first but after looking into her brother's eyes for a long moment she nodded moving so her arms were around his neck.

"Alright."

He smiled softly and kissed her by this point Riff decided to leave, not wanting to see what actions followed the kiss, so he headed down stairs unsurprised to find his aunt sitting in the living room looking over a stack of papers.

"Aunt Pat?"

Feeling guiltly for interrupting her while she was working his voice was just above a whisper but it was enough for her to make a quick mark on the top paper before looking up at him smiling softly, motherly.

"Something bothering you moondust?"

Riff had to chuckle at one of her many nicknames, she'd called him and his cousins all sorts of nicknames growing up but they never got annoying, before shaking his head.

"Actually I was wondering if I could go to the theater show in the city."

Patricia rolled her eyes but her smile stayed as she looked at her watch.

"You're 20 years old Riff, you don't need to ask but thank you anyway. I guess there's no harm in it just be home before morning cause I won't have you rushing off in the morning again."

Riff smiled and crossed the room kissing her cheek in thanks before leaving the house.

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~

Magenta looked around the empty kitchen, Alice had left an hour ago for work thinking Magenta was going to shower and go to bed but the girl wasn't feeling tired in the slightest, her eyes landed on a flyer sitting atop the paper and raised an eyebrow before walking over and picking it up looking it over. It was an advertisement flyer for the theater in the city that was showing a play of some sort. She looked at the clock then at the times on the flyer before shrugging and figuring it was something to do besides sit around bored and so after changing into a better dress than her uniform Magenta grabbed her purse and left the house walking to the city.

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~

Riff stood in line outside the theater waiting to buy a ticket, his eyes studied the flashing display board as the line slowly moved. When it was his turn he bought a ticket but a flash of red made him look at the other booth beside him, the second he did his heart jumped and he gave a soft gasp, Magenta was standing at the booth getting her own ticket wearing a silky red dress that reached her knees, her hair had been brushed and tamed so it wasn't as frizzy, her lips were still painted red and made her smile seem more radiant.

"There are other people in line buddy, move it!"

Riff blinked as if remembering where he was and looked at the man behind him then away quickly as he heard a bell like giggle from behind the closing door of the theater making him realize Magenta was no longer at the booth. Moving quickly he opened the door and looked around the theater lobby for any glimpse of Magenta but there were too many people, older couples in stuffy clothes and younger couples or groups whispering in corners probably trying to sneak things into the theater, suddenly a flash of red drew his eye to the entrance to the actual theater room. He followed after into the aisles between a row of seats and looked around, he looked at every seat in front of him but there was no sign of Magenta anywhere making his heart sink as he sat down in the closest open seat sulking.

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?"

Not really paying attention Riff shook his head as he silently cursed being led on a goose chase, he felt the owner of the voice sit beside him making him glance to at least see who it was he'd have to deal with for the show. Upon glancing his eyes widened as he fully faced the person and a smile crossed his lips seeing Magenta sitting beside him smiling brightly. He couldn't help but smile straightening up looking her over, the silky red dress she wore clung to her figure and completed her complexion, her curls framed her face perfectly making her green eyes seem impossibly brighter under the dim lights.

"Funny seeing you here, I thought for a while you were stalking me."

Riff blushed as she giggled crossing her legs.

"I-I wasn't stalking you I-I just thought well um."

"Yes?"

She cocked her head to the side looking innocently confused but he could see the encouraging glimmer in her eyes under her lashes making him swallow a little thickly and scratch the back of his head.

"Well I thought we could see the play together then maybe go somewhere after?"

Magenta smiled again bouncing a little.

"That'd be wonderful!"

She blinked as if realizing how childish she sounded.

"I mean, I'd like that very much thank you."

Riff chuckled before looking up as the lights went out and the stage lights came to life.

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~

Magenta sat watching the opening of the play but found her eyes drifting every so often to Riff sitting beside her then down where his arm was laid on his armrest beside her's. Biting her lip she carefully moved her hand over and laid it lightly on his but kept her eyes forward as he looked down before giving a faint smile moving his hand so their fingers were laced together making her smile happily. Somewhere around the third act Magenta was getting rather bored as she looked at Riff then nearly laughed seeing he was leaning on his free hand nearly asleep, looking around she realized nearly all the theater was even the older couples that seemed to be the ones that liked the play.

Smiling mischievously she gently nudged Riff making him jump and look around before looking at her questioningly making her smirk.

"Follow my lead."

Riff looked at her confused as she let go of his hand and stood up on her seat clear in her throat before she started to sing.

"It's astounding

Time is fleeting

Madness takes it's toll!"

Suddenly every set of eyes in the room turned to her including the actors on stage but Riff smiled as it clicked in his head, sure it might get them kicked out but she was trying to liven things up, before he stood on his seat beside her.

"But listen closely…"

"Not for very much longer!"

Magenta smiled at him as he joined in before he stepped off his seat and grabbed her by the waist lifting her off her's then setting her beside him letting her take his hand and lead him to the aisle where they started dancing as she sang.

"It's just a jump to the left!

And then a step to your right!

With your hand on your hips!

You bring your knees in tight!

But it's the pelvic thrust!

That really drives you insane!

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Riff smiled taking her hands and spinning her around as they made their way to the stage the whole theater singing and dancing with the chorus in the aisles.

"It's so dreamy

Oh, fantasy free me

So you can't see me

No not at all!

In a different dimension

With voyeuristic intention.

Well secluded I see all!"

Magenta smiled at Riff as he sang dancing with her about the strange before spinning her so they were beside each other facing the audience with the cast behind them now singing together.

"It's just a jump to the left!

And then a step to your right!

With your hand on your hips!

You bring your knees in tight!

But it's the pelvic thrust!

That really drives you insane!

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Let's do the Time Warp again!"

As they finished the last line the doors burst open and two large security guards stepped in looking angry.

"You two! You're in violation of the theater code distrusting a performance like this, we are going to have to escort you out."

Magenta grabbed Riff's hand making him look at her confused and even more so when he found her smiling.

"I don't think so, it was a total snore fest in here we just livened things up so why don't you piss off?!"

With that she tugged Riff's hand whispering a 'come on!' to him before they ran backstage making the security guards follow them. They ran dodging actors and costume racks as they went Magenta laughing the whole time as she ran and Riff found it infectious letting himself laugh as she pulled him into a prop closet and held her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet despite the fact she was breathlessly giggling. The guards ran past the closet looking for them but neither Riff or Magenta paid attention, the closet was small so fitting both of them was a bit of a tight squeeze leaving less than a few inches between them.

Magenta looked up into Riff's eyes and felt a blush cover her cheeks as she found him watching her, his eyes soft and loving making a sense of security settle over her. Closing the space between them she lightly rested her hands on his shoulders, smiling when his instinctively found her waist, before standing on tiptoe and placing a soft kiss to his lips. At first he didn't respond but after a second his arms wrapped around her and he returned the kiss softly at first then deeper as she parted her lips for him. They could feel each other's hearts race in the kiss and as they broke apart they couldn't help but smile breathlessly unaware until it was too late that they'd been found.

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later Riff was sitting on a bench inside an all white jail cell, while Magenta sat outside on a different bench, listening to a police officer talking to his aunt.

"Yes ma'am he's down here at the station."

He paused listening to something Riff couldn't hear but knowing his aunt it was some kind of angry or panicked question.

"No, no bail fine. Even though he's 20 it was only a first offense and a very minor one at that, no we just ask that you come and escort him home."

He paused again.

"Yes ma'am, thank you for your time."

The sound of footsteps made him look up at the officer that now stood beside Magenta's bench looking at him.

"Alright kid your mother is on her way, you're lucky it was such a minor offense that there wasn't a fine or jail time."

Riff cringed dropping his eyes to the floor.

"She isn't my mother, she is my aunt."

His words were so mumbled the officer just shrugged them off as he turned to Magenta.

"What about you young lady? Is there someone we can call to come and get you?"

Riff looked up at Magenta as she nodded silently making the officer nod once.

"And who would it be?"

Magenta looked up at him looking rather unfazed by any of this.

"Alice, she's my mother and she works in the palace as a domestic."

The officer made a face mostly because calling the palace even just to speak to a domestic was a long process of first contacting the guard office who'd contact the head domestic who would find the one domestic needed all before you could talk to them.

"Does she have her own communicator?"

Magenta nodded again.

"Yes, 4317."

The officer nodded then walked back down the hall to the communicator and placed the call. As he was doing that Magenta looked at Riff apologetically.

"Sorry I got you stuck here and that your mom has to come and get you."

Riff shook his head.

"It's okay don't worry about it, it wasn't entirely your fault it was that play for being so boring!"

He laughed as she first giggled then laughed holding her sides for a few moments before she managed to stop and wipe her eyes.

"I'm still sorry your mom has to take you home."

Riff opened his mouth to correct her that he wasn't being picked up by his mom but before the words left his mouth the door down the hall opened and two sets of footsteps came closer. Moments later the officer came into the room with Patricia close at his heels stopping a step back as the officer opened the cell and let Riff out. As soon as he stepped out his aunt hugged him before promptly smacking him upside the head, at least he knew where Cosmo learned it.

"Riff Raff Onyx Vitus how dare you scare me like that?! I get a call in the middle of the night that you've been arrested! Do you know how worried I was?! I thought you were going to the theater!"

Riff opened his mouth to explain but she held up her hand making him close it again.

"I don't want to hear it, we are going home and you're not leaving your room until it's time for work tomorrow! Am I clear?"

Riff nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded before looking at the officer who was giving Riff an almost sympathetic look.

"Thank you for calling me and keeping him out of trouble, I'm sorry for whatever issues he's caused."

The officer shook his head waving it off.

"It wasn't anything he needs to be harshly punished for, just kids having fun, started a Time Warp dance in the middle of the play with this little beauty here, she's still waiting for her guardian to arrive."

With that Patricia looked at Magneta as if realizing she was there for the first time and as soon as she did her face paled a little as she gripped Riff's arm.

"Come on mister we are going home. Thank you again officer."

Before Riff could get more than a goodbye out to Magenta they were out of the station and walking down the empty street toward home. After a few minutes of walking in silence Riff looked at his aunt.

"I'm sorry aunt Pat, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Patricia didn't say anything for a few minutes before she started laughing making him look at her confused.

"You got arrested for doing the Time Warp in the middle of a play, the last thing I am is mad."

She smiled making Riff crack a smile too as they reached the house where once inside she sent him off to bed. Riff went to his and Cosmo's room and carefully made his way through the scattered clothes and books making him roll his eyes and kick a pair of Nation's panties away from the lower bunk before striping down to his underwear and slipped into bed, but found himself unable to fall asleep his mind was filled with too many questions, questions that made him blush a little and his boxers become a little tight.

Trying to distract himself he rolled onto his side facing the door, in the little strip of light from the hall he could see Nation's bra hung from the door knob.

'I wonder what size her's would be...would they be bigger so they'd spill out of that?'

Riff shook his head trying to shake the thoughts as he buried his face in his pillow, it was going to be a long night at this rate if he couldn't shake these thoughts and images from his head.

~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~

Now back home and alone, Alice had gone back to work hoping she wouldn't get in too much trouble, Magenta lay in her bed in a thin sheer nightie as she fingers lightly ran over the satin like covers over her as she stared at the canopy above her bed. She sighed rolling onto her side looking at the empty place in her queen size bed.

'I wonder what he'd do if he were here. Would he cuddle me close and steal a kiss or would he bed me?'

Magenta bit her lip at that thought as her mind wandered a little farther on that thought.

'I wonder if it'd be any good, would he be rough or gentle? I wonder if he's the dominant type.'

Now Magenta blushed fidgeting a little as her heart began racing in her chest. She shook her head closing her eyes.

"Stop it, go to sleep."

She tried commanding herself but it did little good, her thoughts wouldn't go away making her sigh and hide her head under her pillow hoping it'd somehow muffle her thoughts enough to sleep. Finally after an hour she fell asleep curled around herself.


End file.
